


Don't Tell Mom The Babysitter's A Virgin

by TiberiusPonificus



Series: Flashback Foalcon [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cowgirl Position, Extremely Underage, F/M, Lolicon, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Second Person, Sex Education, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusPonificus/pseuds/TiberiusPonificus
Summary: During one stormy night, the teenage Soarin is saddled with looking after little Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. When they ask for his protection from the noise of thunder, he relents believing that it'll be simple. It never is that simple.(For reference, Soarin is 15 and the girls are 8)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was serious when I said I was making Flashback Foalcon a series! And boy, did this one go through several revisions. It wasn't until I saw a picture by Anibaru The Cat of Dash and Flutters young and in pajamas that I finally got a story idea that stuck. I hope you enjoy this one. I had fun with it!

On a night like tonight, it just had to be raining. It had to be raining the night you were on babysitting duty. You and the others on the athletics team were students, not the coach’s personal servants! So what if he was an amazing coach that’s carried your team through your first successful year? That didn’t give him the right to just call in favors whenever he felt like it. Nothing you could do about it now, though. It was Spitfire’s turn last month, Fleetfoot’s turn the month before that, and now it’s yours.

That’s not to say that the coach’s house was terrible or that he didn’t provide for food or any emergencies. It was just the tiniest bit annoying that he could suddenly call on you to run errands for him, and you were obligated to say yes. From grocery shopping, to relaying messages to the other faculty members, to looking after his young daughter for a night.

Eight year old Rainbow Dash. The mascot of the athletics team, as she would be at almost every meet and after-school practice. Everyone joked about the coach cloning himself, not only because he and his daughter shared the same rainbow colored hair, but because the idea that any woman would settle down with him long enough to start a family was beyond anyone’s comprehension. That last part was only a joke that was made in good fun, as the coach was a tough but fair man in his methods. They worked too, so no one could really complain.

Rainbow Dash was another story, however. She had all the energy as expected of a girl her age. If you couldn’t keep up with her, you were at her mercy. That must have been the reason the coach would call on you and the other members of the team to look after her whenever he and his wife would go out. He knew you would have the stamina, and he certainly wasn’t wrong, and you wouldn’t want to prove him wrong either. Rainbow Dash was a handful, but you could handle her. Especially if she had her best friend with her.

Fluttershy was a girl that Rainbow Dash had apparently met and befriended at summer camp when the poor thing was being bullied. Since then, Fluttershy had rarely left Rainbow Dash’s side, sticking to her like velcro, often too nervous to talk to anyone else. Whenever Rainbow Dash had to be babysat, she would always ask for Fluttershy to come over. She was a calming yin to Rainbow Dash’s aggressive yang, somehow capable of convincing Rainbow Dash to tone things down half the time.

That was the case this time. Like clockwork, the coach’s daughter invited her friend, which the coach was all too happy to oblige, especially if it meant little Dash could be sated. After a pizza dinner (paid for by the coach) while watching a nature documentary (Fluttershy’s idea), the girls were put to bed after their bath. The coach and his wife wouldn’t be back until tomorrow afternoon, but it was a Friday, which meant that you didn’t need to worry about getting the girls or yourself ready for school.

Which meant that the master bedroom was yours to use. The comfy bed and the peace it brought made up for the night. It looked like this would be an easy job, until it started raining. And boy, was it coming down hard! The constant noise of the rain hitting the windows was keeping you from getting any sleep, which proved to be especially annoying. The night just couldn’t be easy, could it? Only thing you needed now was-

BOOM!

For the rain to become a full-on thunderstorm. Just had to ask for it, didn’t you? Thunder didn’t bother you much, though it did make you worry for the state of Rainbow Dash’s parents. If they were driving anywhere, they were likely holed up in some roadside hotel, if the storm even reached that far. Another flash across the sky was followed by another loud boom, loud enough that you didn’t notice the sound of feet on the floor until the bedroom door quickly swung open.

“Soarin!” you heard the unmistakable voice of Rainbow Dash call out. You turned on the bedside lamp to get a better look at your visitors, also illuminated by the hallway light that was always during the night for the sake of convenience. Rainbow Dash is standing in the doorway, wearing her Wonderbolts pajama top, but has chosen to eschew the bottoms for some reason, leaving her legs bare.

“What’s wrong, Dash?” you ask. Next to her is Fluttershy, her long pink hair obscuring a part of her face. She’s covered head to toe in bunny footie pajamas, including a pair of ears on the hood. The poor girl looks like she’s about to start crying, and you could swear you see the same glistening in Rainbow Dash’s eyes too.

“Fluttershy’s scared of the thunder, so is it okay if we come sleep with you?” Rainbow Dash requests.

“But Rainbow Dash, wasn’t it your idea to come-” Fluttershy starts to say, but is quickly shushed by Dash.

“It’s just a loud noise, girls. There’s nothing to be scared of,” you argue, hoping to use Dash’s confidence to convince her to go back to her room. As you say this, however, lightning flashes from the window.

BOOM!

Screaming, the girls run into the room, jump onto the bed and get under the blankets faster than you can protest. It’s more than big enough for one teenager and two kids, so space isn’t an issue. You just wish that you could be left alone, but it seems that it won’t be granted this time.

“Okay, okay,” you sigh. “If the two of you are that scared, you can stay here for the night. You two already went to the bathroom before you went to bed, right?”

“Yes,” they both answer.

“Good. Just let me close the door,” you say, throwing off the blankets and walking over to the door to close it.

“Soarin…” you hear Rainbow Dash say in a confused tone. You look back to the bed after closing the door to see Dash’s head tilted, while Fluttershy has her hands to her mouth and is…blushing? “Why are you naked?”

You look down with abject horror that you forgot one very important detail. Sleeping naked was a common habit you had at home, and since you had the coach’s bedroom to yourself, you figured that you could indulge yourself in comfort here as well. It never occurred to you that the girls would ever come into the room for any reason. But that’s what you get for not thinking it through. And for not locking the door.

“Um…I sweat real easily when I wear pajamas, so I just sleep without them” you answer, covering your crotch with your hands. It’s not a lie, but it certainly doesn’t make the situation any easier.

“Oh…okay! That makes sense,” Dash simply says, nodding. Not the answer you were expecting, but not the worse thing.

“Yeah. If you could do me a favor and not tell your dad I sleep naked, that’d be great,” you request of the girls. A great feeling of shame at having to say something a predator might say to a kid comes over you, along with embarrassment.

“How come?”

“It’s kind of embarrassing. If he found out, he’d make fun of me for it until I graduated,” you tell her. Not a complete lie, but you weren’t about to talk about the implications of an older boy sleeping naked with two little girls.

“I don’t see what’s so embarrassing about it. In fact…” Dash gets off the bed and begins to pull her pajama top up.

“Rainbow Dash?” Fluttershy asks concernedly.

“Well, if someone else sleeps naked with him, then it won’t be so embarrassing, right?” she replies as she throws her top to the floor. Without any hesitation, she grabs her panties and yanks them down her legs, causing your heart to nearly stop. She’s serious. “Besides, I wanna see what sleeping naked’s like!”

She kicks her panties off her feet and stands with her legs wide and her hands at her hips, a big grin across her face. You nervously look over her naked body, not an once of pudge on it or any sign of puberty. As pathetic as it is to admit it, this is the first time you’ve been in a room naked with a girl. Some guys never get to experience this, though you wish that the girl in question didn’t have such a flat chest. Or a completely bare vulva.

“Wow! I feel better already!” Rainbow Dash exclaims, no doubt feeling the air on her bare skin. Then again, you were around her age when you started sleeping without your pajamas. Granted, you moved from sleeping only in your briefs to full on nude sleeping, but still. “You should try this, Fluttershy!”

“Um…I don’t know…” Fluttershy stammers, unsure of where to look. Poor thing’s probably never seen a naked boy before, you figure.

“Come on! Just try it!” Rainbow Dash insists, pulling her friend off the bed. Grabbing the zipper in front, she pulls it down along with the whole suit. Fluttershy’s bare slender shoulders give way to her chest and stomach as her footie pajamas fall to her feet. Your heart skips a beat out of shock when you see that she doesn’t wear anything underneath her pajamas. “See? Not that bad, right?”

“I guess…and it wouldn’t be fair if everyone else was naked but me…” she relents as she slips her feet out of the pajama and shivers slightly. “But it is kind of cold.”

“I’m sure we’ll warm up once we get into bed. Right, Soarin?”

“That’s the idea,” you sigh. After surviving for this long not being caught in her pace, it seems fate was bound to catch up with you. You knew it was pointless to ask Rainbow Dash to put her clothes back on, even if you decided to wear something. It would be best to roll with it for the night. They’re just little girls, anyway. What could happen?

After confirming that they wanted some light in the room, you set the lamp to its lowest brightness and settle into bed. The girls climb into the opposite side and get cozy under the covers. They let out a small shudder from feeling the soft sheets on their skin and you smile to yourself remembering the first time you felt the same comfort. For the sake of safety, you roll on your side with your back facing the girls.

“Hey, Soarin. Why are you so close to the edge?” Rainbow Dash asks, taking notice of how much space you’re giving her and Fluttershy.

“So you don’t kick me in your sleep,” you answer. That was only half true. Even if they are little girls, your stupid hormonal body might think it’s all the same. Not taking risks there, no sir.

“Oh, come on! I’m not that bad!” she whines. “I sleep with my folks all the time, and I haven’t kicked Dad in a month! You’re being such a worry-”

BOOM!

“AAAHH!” At the sound of another thunderclap, Rainbow Dash lunges towards you, with Fluttershy in tow right behind her. Her hands gripping your shoulders, you can feel her chest on your back. You freeze in place at the realization that you have a naked eight year old girl clinging to you. Thankfully, your little soldier isn’t at attention…yet.

“Sorry, Soarin. Maybe I am a little scared of thunder,” Rainbow Dash apologizes once the noise clears. She suddenly takes notice of something and presses herself against you, dangerously close to your waist. “Wow! You’re really warm!”

“Get off me!” you blurt out. The less attention drawn to your naked bodies, the better. She lets go, allowing you to turn over

“Huh? What’s the matter?” Dash asks you.

“Aren’t you embarrassed to be naked with a boy?” A redundant question at this point, but you don’t have much else to deflect her with.

“Not really,” she replies, genuinely confused. “I mean, it’s not like Fluttershy and me have never seen a boy naked before.”

“Really?” Your mind races at where they could have possibly seen a penis before.

“My little brother and I take baths together all the time, and Rainbow Dash joins us whenever she’s over,” Fluttershy explains, poking her head above her friend’s body. “But I’ve never seen an older boy naked, so it is a little embarrassing…”

“Ah, it ain’t that different. He’s just bigger, that’s all.” Dash says with a shrug. “Why you asking, Soarin? Are you embarrassed?”

“Well, no…” you stutter out. Even a child can tell you’re lying. A big smile across Rainbow Dash’s face tells you as much.

“Oh my gosh, you are!” she giggles. “You’ve never seen a naked girl before, have you?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Because what better time than right now to see what one looks like?” she asks before sitting up and grabbing her friend by the arm. “Help me out here, Shy!”

“Help you?” Fluttershy asks as she’s propped up by Rainbow Dash and set on your chest, her naked body in full view. Now that you have a closer look, she’s almost like a little model. Her chest has yet to start growing, but you feel as though it will any day now. The feeling of her bare butt on your chest isn’t too bad either.

“Showing Soarin what girls got down there, that’s what!” Rainbow Dash sits behind her friend, setting her butt on your stomach. It’s a good thing she’s so light, or this would be more uncomfortable than it already is. Moving her arms under Fluttershy’s, Dash spreads her friend’s legs, to poor Fluttershy’s embarrassment, and yours. The little slit between her legs is just barely open.

“Why can’t you show him yourself?” Fluttershy asks, her face incredibly red.

“Because you’re prettier than me. Now pay attention, Soarin,” Dash says as she reaches between Fluttershy’s legs and pushes her slit open with her fingers. Folds of pink flesh permeate your view, alongside Rainbow Dash’s other hand that begins to point at different parts. “According to my Mom, this hole is where babies come from. So anyone who tries to sell you the stork story is lying to you.”

“I think I’m a little too old to buy the stork story,” you say, a little insulted that a kid thinks you’re that naïve.

“Just covering my bases,” Dash says matter-of-factly as she continues to point out parts. “Somewhere up here is where girls pee from. And right up here, this little nub? I don’t know what it’s for, but I know it feels really good when you touch it. Watch.”

Carefully, Rainbow Dash presses the small punk nub at the top of Fluttershy’s slit. Immediately, Fluttershy’s body begins to seize up before her shoulders slump and she relaxes as her friend keeps rubbing the nub. Little moans escape her lips as her hips twitch and her toes curl. No eight year old should be making sounds so…arousing.

“D-D-Dash…stop…” Fluttershy pants out.

“Heh. Sorry. You just make such funny noises when it’s touched. I think he’s seen enough,” Dash says as she lets go of Fluttershy and slides back to get off of you, when she stops suddenly. “Ahh!”

You know what made her stop. How could you not know, when her bare butt just touched your erect cock? How could you be aroused by the sounds of a little girl getting touched between her legs? You want to reach to her to stop from moving, but you can’t reach. Helpless, you can only watch as she climbs off you and looks behind her.

“What the heck?” she says. Looking down at your waist, her head jerks back in shock. “Whoa! Fluttershy, check it out!”

“Huh?” Fluttershy climbs off you in response, and also looks behind her. The two girls bend down to take a look at your erection, leaving their butts sticking out at your face, and their smooth lips in total view. Fluttershy reaches for it nervously, almost afraid to touch it. “It’s all stiff. I’ve never seen Zephyr’s thingie like this before!”

“How’d you do that, Soarin?” Dash asks, turning towards you.

“Um…” you stutter. You’re caught in a much more awkward circumstance now. “A boy’s, uh…thingie gets stiff when he’s aroused.”

“Aroused? What does that mean?” Fluttershy inquires.

“I know what that means! It means he saw something he liked!” Dash answers her before you get the chance. She’s not wrong, but you wish she was. “What did you see that you liked, Soarin? Oh! Was it getting to see Fluttershy and me naked?”

“Is that true, Soarin?” Fluttershy gasps. “You aren’t like those boys who tried to peek at the girls changing clothes at camp, are you?”

“Of course not! I’m a good guy!” you tell her, before instantly recognizing that you’re trying to defend yourself for something that didn’t happen and feeling stupid for doing so. “But…Dash is right. You two are the first girls I’ve ever seen naked.”

“Well, I’m glad we made such a good first impression!” Dash says with a wink. “But just how stiff is this thing?”

Without another word, she reaches for your cock and grips it in her hand. She’s got a really good grip too, but her grip relaxes as soon as she feels that it’s not as “hard” as she expected it to be. Using her fingertips, she squeezes your shaft at various points.

“Oh. It looks stiff, but it’s all squishy,” Fluttershy comments, looking mesmerized at how your dick moves in her friend’s hand.

“Yeah, heheh,” Dash gives a small laugh, which would be adorable in just about any other situation than this. Her laughter suddenly dies down, and she begins to look at your erection with a tinge of focus you’ve never seen on her. “Hmm…”

“What’s up?” you ask, only to be quickly shushed by her.

“Shut it. I’m thinking,” she says. Narrowing her eyes, she stares carefully at your dick, sticking out her tongue just slightly. You wonder just what it is she’s thinking, when she sits up and starts to climb over you again. This time, holding your erect dick in place, she positions her waist right above it. You now know exactly what she’s trying to do!

“Dash, wait!” you shout as you quickly sit up to stop her.

“Wha-WHOA!” She’s caught off guard by your shouting, causing her to lose her footing and slip. Unfortunately, the positions of your cock and her vagina were perfectly aligned, as the sudden sensation around your cock tells you. “Ahh!”

“Mmnh!” You freeze in place, the tightness around your cock overtaking all priority in your body. Not only that, but the fact that you just lost your v-card to an eight year old is also keeping you in place. Dear Celestia have mercy on you.

“Rainbow Dash? Soarin?” Fluttershy asks, concerned over why the two of you are holding still. “What happened?”

“It’s in! His thingie’s inside me!” Rainbow Dash squeaks out, shutting her eyes tight and breathing quickly, as though she’s in pain. You can even see a little water gathering in the corner of her eyes.

“W-What were you thinking, Dash?” you stutter.

“I was thinking about why a guy’s thingie gets hard like that, and I remembered about that hole,” she explains in between short pants. “I-It’s bigger than I thought…”

“You idiot! I’ll help you off…” you tell her, putting your arms under hers and slowly beginning to lift her off.

“No!” she shouts, grabbing your shoulders and thrusting her waist back down, her tight walls sliding along your shaft again. “Ahh! I’m…a big girl! I can take this! Doesn’t hurt so much now! It actually feels really good…”

“It does?” Fluttershy asks curiously.

“Yeah! Lay down, Soarin, so you can make space!” Dash says, and without even a word from you in confirmation or protest, she pushes you down with more force than you expected. You try to get back up, only to see Fluttershy’s naked rear in your face before it’s brought down on your stomach, pinning you to the bed. She’s made to lay on her back across your chest, and your vision is blocked by a mass of pink hair.

You move Fluttershy’s hair aside, just in time to see her legs spread wide open in front of Rainbow Dash. Dash reaches between her friend’s legs, sticking her middle finger into the vagina. Fluttershy’s body tenses up, and she starts letting out the same noises she did earlier.

“It’s like this! Isn’t it amazing?!” Dash asks her friend.

“I-It feels weird!” she screams out. “B-But it f-feels good!”

“I know, right?” Dash exclaims, pulling her finger out, which makes Fluttershy gasp in ecstasy. “Soarin! You didn’t get to touch a girl down there, right? Here!”

She takes your hand and brings it between Fluttershy’s legs before pressing your palm down. You can feel her smooth lips, slightly slick with wetness. Impulsively, your fingers curl around her vulva and grip, making her flinch. To keep her in place, you wrap your other arm around her middle. She’s so soft and warm.

“Is this okay, Fluttershy?” you ask. It seems redundant at this point, but you want to maintain as much control of the situation as possible. Fluttershy only nods rapidly in response.

“Please! Touch me!” she lets out. No going back now. You move your fingers around, slipping in between the folds of skin and feeling the slick flesh underneath. Rooting around, you find her vagina, only big enough to fit your ring finger. “Aah!”

“Feels good, don’t it? As for me, I just got in an idea!” With her legs, she raises her hips and stops just short of your cock slipping out before dropping down again. Without pause, she raises her hips once more and drops. Then again and again in steady rhythm. “Ah! Ahh!”

Her tight hole feels so good on your erect cock, your grip tightens on Fluttershy’s body. Fluttershy closes her legs on your wrist, locking your hand in place. You move your finger in and out, simulating what Rainbow Dash is doing, making Fluttershy let out short moans while she grips your other arm close to her.

Nothing else exists right now. Your cock inside Rainbow Dash, your finger inside Fluttershy, the softness and warmth of both touching you. You and Dash start to go faster, her butt constantly colliding with your waist, and your finger hitting Fluttershy’s nub over and over.

“This is great! This feels so good!” Dash screams.

“I feel…so happy!” Fluttershy gasps. “Hold me, Rainbow Dash!”

In that moment, the warmth and tingly feeling that’s been in your crotch builds up to an apex. Rainbow Dash leans forward to comply with her friend’s request, her waist completely separating from yours. The sensation of her completely slipping off your cock is the last thing you needed, and your erection explodes upward. The girls let out screams as they let loose themselves, almost running out of breath. Fluttershy’s body unfolds and you let your arms down just as Rainbow Dash collapses slowly onto her. Tired, the two of them roll off your body onto the bed, breathing as though they just ran a great distance.

“That was something else, Soarin,” Rainbow Dash breathes out.

“Thank you so much for being with us, Soarin,” Fluttershy says.

“No problem, girls,” you reply. You look down at your waist to find a mess of semen on your crotch. “I’m gonna go clean up.”

Without another word, you get up and walk out of the bedroom towards the bathroom. After cleaning yourself off, you lean on the bathroom sink, the events catching up with you. While a part of you is filled with dread over what you did, another part of you can’t help but feel…happy that it happened. You can’t deny it felt good, but you hope that it won’t become a habit.

You walk back into the bedroom, finding the girls out cold on the bed. It’s not a surprise, with how tired they sounded after all you did. Smiling to yourself, you climb onto the bed and turn off the lamp before laying down between them. The girls inch closer to you once they feel your presence, holding onto you. You let out a sigh and close your eyes, peacefully falling asleep.

* * *

Up and at ‘em with the sun. It’s become a habit for you since your days in the athletics team, and it’s certainly been a habit for you in the Wonderbolts. In fact, you’re usually the first one up, while everyone takes another thirty minutes to an hour to get up. That suits you just fine.

You saunter over to the showers from the sleeping hall to wake yourself up. The sudden rush of water ignites your senses and now you feel actually awake. Now that that’s been accomplished, you could go to the kitchen and start making coffee for everyone, but what’s the rush? You smile to yourself and just run your face under the water.

It’s not often you have a memory play for you when you dream. Especially not one so…unique as that night with the girls. After that night, you hadn’t looked after the girls again, but Rainbow Dash was much more friendly and receptive to you whenever she came to practice. Fluttershy told you she had fun, but you weren’t totally sure of how she took the whole ordeal. A part of you wonders if one of them told, but you quickly reprimand yourself. If they did tell their folks, bad things would have happened. Even still…

“Hey. I thought you took a shower after practice, not before,” a familiar voice says behind you. Turning around reveals the now adult Rainbow Dash, walking into the showers just as naked as you are.

“And what were you going to do, looking like that?” you joke.

“Oh, this?” Rainbow Dash asks playfully, looking down at herself. “I always sleep like this. Been doing it since I was little. Picked up the habit from an awesome babysitter.”

“Huh. Funny you mention that,” you say, suddenly shifting the tone. “I had a dream about that stormy night with us and your friend.”

“Really? Trippy. Me too!” she replies, her eyes wide. “Heh. I sure was a dumb kid, wasn’t I? Didn’t even realize I had sex with you until days later.”

“By the way, did you ever tell your folks what we did? Did Fluttershy?” you ask. Since the topic’s been brought up, might as well.

“Nope. They still got no clue,” Dash answers, shaking her head. “By the time I realized what happened that night, I also knew that it would be bad if anyone found out. I know you aren’t a bad guy, Soarin. You can be tough on the practice field, but everywhere else, you’re a total softie.”

“Ha ha. A softie, huh?” you laugh. “Didn’t think you would go for soft guys.”

“Life is full of surprises, ain’t it?” she asks. “And speaking of surprises…”

She starts to lean towards you, coming in for a kiss, and you respond in kind. It’s been a couple of months since the two of you decided to start up a relationship, but you were no strangers to intimacy. Relationships between members of the Wonderbolts wasn’t against the rules, and the two of you already had some history together. It was natural that this would happen.

Rainbow Dash’s adult body wasn’t the most developed. Her breasts weren’t very big, and she was still shorter than you, but that didn’t matter. Her butt was soft to the touch, and she kept a lean and taut figure. The way her arms settled on top of your shoulders was heavenly, and you couldn’t ask for a better girl. You pull away from each other, and before you can say anything more, a pair of hands appears from behind Dash and starts to squeeze her breasts.

“Oh? Getting a little hanky-panky this early in the morning and you don’t call me to watch?” a voice asks from behind Dash. Standing up straight, you see the familiar fire-colored hair of your friend Spitfire. “You’re awful greedy, aren’t you, Clipper?”

“Just because we perform for audiences doesn’t mean we’re going to do that every time,” you tell her before pulling Dash back towards you. “Crash and I were just sharing a short moment.”

“Uh-huh,” Spitfire replies bluntly, not believing you. “And if I left you two alone, who’s to say Crash wouldn’t treat that raging boner I know you got, huh?”

“Well, uh….” You stammer, while you and Dash look away from Spitfire with red faces.

“Ha ha ha! Man, only a few months in, and you’re still acting like a couple of teenagers!” Spitfire laughs. “Why don’t I make coffee today so you can have some alone time?”

“I’d appreciate that, Spitfire. Thank you,” you say as you watch her turn around and walk out of the shower. You’ve grown so used to seeing her naked body from all angles, it almost does nothing for you. You look back down at Rainbow Dash. “Like teenagers, huh? Is she trying to call us virgins?”

“If only she knew, right?” Dash lets out a giggle before reaching down and gripping your erection. “Now, about that alone time…”

* * *

Meanwhile, on her bed in the high castle of Canterlot, Princess Luna stares at the ceiling, pondering over what she saw in Soarin’s dream.

“How amusing,” she laughs to herself. “The curiosity of children can lead to many wondrous things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, yes, I am planning to have Princess Luna comment on each of these at the end of the story. Makes for a nice frame, don't you think?
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed my story, hit that kudos button and tell me what you thought in the comments. You can also hit me up on my tumblr at Tiberiusponificus. Look forward to seeing you!


End file.
